Darkest Hour
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: Love, lust, evil and drama all come into play when Selene finds out her true identity of her and Erika. There faced with the task of balancing good and evil, keeping the council together, love and most importantly saving lycan, vampire and humankind.SxE
1. The Beginning

**Disclamer: I do not own anything. **

**A/N Ok guys this is not by me it is by a friend of mine that is just starug out in Fanfiction. she is making her own account but wanted to see what everyone would think of this chapter before continuing. **

Tonight was unusually clear; it was rate to see the sunset go down in the city. As Selena looked out over the city she felt as if someone was calling out to her again.

"It's been 8 days and it's only going to get worse" said Selena. In hopes of clearing her head, Selena decided to ride her chopper to the beach.

While she liked the freedom of just cruising it was times like this that made her remember the good, the bad and most importantly her past.

**_Flashback_**

_Selena 13 years old, is sitting in a forest with Erica in the realm of the council, Salem .They seemed peaceful and harmonized .Ericka had a morbid yet beautiful glow to her complete with the smile of an angel. _

_The girls were telling secrets and giggling meanwhile Kraven, Viktor and Amelia were watching them from a distance with rocks in hand ready to throw._

_"We'll be best friends forever ok?" Erica said with a smile._

_Selena paused to daydream about what it would be like when they were 18. At that moment Selena moved in to kiss Erica._

_"SEE! I told you she's not one of us, she's disgusting she can't be in the council I don't care how good of a warrior she is!" said Amelia._

_With instinct Selena stood at the ready with her fangs out blocking Erica.  
"Drop the stones or else" Selena said with a venomous look_

_"Or else what you'll kiss me too?" Said Amelia without notice they started to move back and vanished in the distant trees. When Selena was sure they left she stepped away from in front of Erika and hugged her as Erika started to cry._

_"I'm so sorry Erika this is my fault I should have known they were there. I should stay away from you"  
Selena turned to leave _

_"NO!" cried Erika "Please don't ever say that Selena, I don't want you to go, I ... I need you"._

**A/N Please read and review**


	2. A meeting

**Disclamer: I do not own anything. **

**A/N Ok guys the rest of the story will be continued on my friends profile after this chapter, her profile name is XxAkreeshiaXx**

Back to present" Selena parked her bike and headed up to her apartment.

"Mam are you ok?"

"What! Said Selene to the stranger.

"Well I noticed you were dazed and your lips bleeding" said the man confusedly while pointing.

In shock Selene realized that her fangs were out and she tore into her lip. "Fine" she yelled as she took off running to her door.

It was becoming harder to hide she needed to feed and she was getting weak. She headed over to her fridge and warmed up a blood pack to keep her from craving and getting dizzy. At that moment her phone rang and startled her. Anyone would have thought Selene was an angel and she was... she had a graceful walk but everything else about her was dark and mysterious. "Hello" she answered

"Meet me at the train station in 20 minutes" said the voice which was somehow familiar and soft.

Selene paused and hung up "a trap" she thought.

Selene was far more skilled in fighting than any 25 year old should be. Being a vampire made her faster, stronger and gave her better eyesight. But at the same time she held a power she barely knew about, the power of the world, the power of ying and yang.

Back to present" Selena parked her bike and headed up to her apartment.

"Mam are you ok?"

"What! Said Selene to the stranger.

"Well I noticed you were dazed and your lips bleeding" said the man confusedly while pointing.

In shock Selene realized that her fangs were out and she tore into her lip. "Fine" she yelled as she took off running to her door.

It was becoming harder to hide she needed to feed and she was getting weak. She headed over to her fridge and warmed up a blood pack to keep her from craving and getting dizzy. At that moment her phone rang and startled her. Anyone would have thought Selene was an angel and she was... she had a graceful walk but everything else about her was dark and mysterious. "Hello" she answered

"Meet me at the train station in 20 minutes" said the voice which was somehow familiar and soft.

Selene paused and hung up "a trap" she thought.

Selene was far more skilled in fighting than any 25 year old should be. Being a vampire made her faster, stronger and gave her better eyesight. But at the same time she held a power she barely knew about, the power of the world, the power of ying and yang.

**A/N Please read and review my freind really wants to know what you think her story, she wants to contiune it but first she want to know what you guys think. Thanks.**


End file.
